Forbbiden Love
by Frost1990
Summary: Striker (Gold Wolf With Rare Red Eyes) Meets A She-Wolf Named April (Brown Wolf With Blue Eyes) In A Meadow And Thinks Shes Perfect For Him But His Older Brother, Boulder (Dark Gray Wolf With Cold Ice Blue Eyes) & His Pack Find Out!, And Not To Mention Boulder Has A Past With The She-Wolf!. Will Striker Be With April? Or Will Boulder Stop Them? Read To Find Out!.
1. Running Off, Meeting And Caught!

Note From Frost: This Is My First Book On Here And My First Time Posting Striker And April`s Story Hope You Like And Please Leave A Review/Commit And Like/Follow I`ll Post The Next Chapter Soon I Promise! Oh And Don`t Attack Me If I Got The Spelling Wrong Or The Grammar Like I Said On My Profile I`m Not Real Good With It And I Know It And I`m Working On Making It Better.

(c) This Story And The Character`s Belong To Me Frost1990!.

* * *

><p>Striker jumped up onto a huge boulder his chest out in pride. After a minute of scanning the valley below he lifted his nose up in the air and sniffed. The Young wolf`s yellow tail wagged "i can`t believe i tricked Boulder again ha! i bet he`s mad and is looking for me right now so he does not get in trouble with mom, again!" the gold wolf laughed as he jumped down off the boulder and continued walking threw the wood`s.<p>

Striker stopped dead in his track`s as he heard a lovely humming sound "Huh?" Striker looked around, his rare red eyes caught light streaming threw the thick tree top`s and shinned into a nice lush green grass and flowered covered meadow.

Striker walked closer and stuck his head out of one of the shadowed bush`s that Surrounded the Meadow "Wow!" Striker said in a loud whisper.

He was afraid he was too loud and hide himself in the bushes but once he realized he was not heard he stuck his head back out ad stared in awe because there, in the Meadow, was a beautiful she-wolf with a brown pelt.

The she-wolf was laying on her back in the flower`s humming a song "s-she`s beautiful!" Striker committed to himself.

as he leaned further out of the bushes he was so stunned by her beauty he did not realize his footing was collapsing "Huh?, Ahh!" Striker yelled as he leaned a bit to far and fell from his hiding place and tumbled down the small hill.

"Huh? Yikes!" the brown she-wolf yelped as Striker came tumbling and fell right on top of her "hey! watch were-oh?" the she-wolf started to yell but her eye`s met striker`s rare and unusual red eye`s.

* * *

><p>Striker blushed in embarrassment and started to get up. "i`m so sorry i-i j-just tripped and-" Striker tried to explain as he got off the she-wolf.<p>

"It`s okay" she said blushing too as she sat up. Striker sighed in relief knowing she was not mad at him but soon he became worried again as he remembered that he had landed on top of her "are you okay?, i d-didn't hurt you?" Striker asked as he tilted his head to the right with worry showing in his rare red eyes.

"No i-i`m fine thank you" the she-wolf said with a smile, dirt and cut grass stuck to her brown pelt "are you sure?, no bruises or broken bone`s!?" Striker asked as he brushed the dirt and grass cut`s from her pelt and looked to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Yes i-i`m fine" she stuttered "sure?" Striker asked as he looked at her "yes" she replied still blushing "great i`m glade!...may i ask who you are?...i just never saw you before in my pack and i don`t remember ever seeing you before in are neighboring pack`s" Striker said as he shook his own gold/yellow pelt, dusting of the dirt and green grass.

"Well my name is April and the reason why you never saw me before is because i`m a loner or a traveler, me and my brother, Blade, have been on are own since like 2 week`s after are birth" April said as she licked her half fluffy brown tail.

"Oh i`m sorry" Striker said as he tried to think how bad it was for April and her brother to survive out in the wild, alone, at such young ages. Striker stared at April, a sad frown on his face "it`s not your fault that my parent`s were murdered...umm what is your name?" April asked as she realized she said a bit to much a hoped to change the subject.

"Oh right stupid me ha umm my name is Striker!" the gold wolf bowed his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you April" he added. April giggled "nice to meet you too Striker" she replied as she bowed her brown head back.

* * *

><p>The two wolf`s chatted and joked around till almost dark. The sun started to set and the sky changed from a cream blue to a fire flame orange with purple and blue mixed in, Striker and April laughed as he finished a joke but April soon stopped her ear`s pricked as she stared at a hill in the shadow`s of the forest.<p>

"What is it?" Striker asked when he noticed April was suddenly very alert. Striker followed April`s gaze and spotted two glowing ice blue (more like white because of how light ice blue they were) eyes in the shadow`s watching them April sighed and turned back to Striker.

"Sorry Striker i have to go, that`s my brother he`s come to get me" April explained as she got to her paws. Striker did the same "b-but-" Striker stuttered as he tried to talk "when will i see you again?" he asked as April started to leave to catch up to her brother who had vanished into the shadow`s of the thick forest.

April turned back to Striker and smiled "tomorrow about noon we`ll meet back here" she said smiling "o-okay" Striker stuttered. April turned and started after her brother again but stopped, again, and turned back to Striker and ran up to him and rubbed against his chest and then licked Striker`s cheek making him blush.

* * *

><p>She backed off smiling and blushing a bit too before she turned and raced off into the shadow`s and after her brother "b-bye A-A-April!" Striker stuttered as he swayed back and fourth in a love dazz from her 'kiss'.<p>

Striker sighed as he finally came out of his love dazz and started to walk back to his pack. As he walked he felt like someone was following him making chill`s run down his spine "h-hello!?" Striker yelled out with fear in his voice.

Striker gulped when no one replied and he started to walk again but faster. Finally Striker noticed two ice blue eyes and the out lines of a figure racing along in the shadows making his blood race and his head pound.

Striker started to run, His head spinning, Striker heard the other 'thing' start running too and was catching up to him, FAST.

The unknown 'thing' following him finally jumped and tackled Striker to the ground "HELP! HELP I`M BEING ATTACKED!" Striker yelled out as he kicked and struggled under the weight of his attacker.

"would you shut up!" Striker`s ear`s raised up at the familiar voice and the gold wolf opened his rare red eyes and smiled at the much bigger gray pelted scared up male-wolf with cold ice blue eyes that had tackled him.

"Boulder!, thank god it`s only you ha! i thought you were something that would eat me!" the smaller wolf said laughing "ya well i could, and i most likely would kill you, but i can`t because of mother now get up and get back home before i get in trouble for your stupidness!" Boulder barked with a deep mean growl.

Striker gulped as he tried to crawl out from between his brother`s leg`s "y-yes B-Boulder" Striker said with fear as he crawled out of his brother`s tackle and stood up and started back toward there pack with his tail between his legs looking back every once and awhile and stared at his brother`s angry face before vanishing into the woods and back to his pack.

Striker`s brother, Boulder, stood in the clearing and glared at his brother as he raced back to there pack, once Boulder could not see his brother any longer he looked back toward were Striker was coming from and was curious then Boulder remembered something about Striker "why did he smell like..." Boulder realized why and snarled at the thought before he stalked off and after his brother.


	2. Meeting Mist And Attacked!, Again!

**(c) Character`s And Story Are By Me, Frost1990!.**

**Warning: Small Amount Of Violence And Minor Bad Words You`ve Been Warned!.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Meeting Mist And Attacked!, Again!.<em>

Boulder and Striker, after walking for nearly 2 hours, walked into there pack`s (Wild Wind -name of pack) camp. Wall Striker walked beside Boulder he kepted his tail between his legs and ears low still in fear of his older brother`s anger.

"Hey wait up!" a small playful, but still out of breath, yap came from behind the two brother`s and Boulder, and Striker, both, stopped and turned to see who called them.

A small brown female pup with black ears, tail base, Mouth and ankles with tan muzzle/face, under tail, belly, chest and paws/toes with bright blue and green eyes came bounding up beside the two "B-Boulder y-you p-promised to t-take me out to t-the l-lake today!" the small pup said as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"I know I did Mist but Striker-" Boulder motioned to his brother who still stood beside him and once Mist and Boulder had there gaze on him he gave a embarrassed smile "what? you know how I am" Striker said as his eyes were closed and still smiled with embarrassment.

Boulder shook his head before turning his gaze back toward the small pup "I promise you Mist i`ll take you tomorrow" Boulder said with a sparkle of his cold ice blue eyes as he lowered his head to her eye level "really?, okay then" Mist wagged her tail and licked Boulder`s nose happily.

"Now hurry up and get back to Alana before it`s to dark to see" Boulder said as he cleared his throat and straightened up again "what about you two?" Mist asked as she stared at Boulder and Striker.

"I`m going to have a small talk with Striker" Boulder said as he turned his cold gaze toward his brother and a small hint of rage showed in his eyes making Striker flinch and gulp down fear but it was clear by the way he was shaking he was afraid.

"Okay then bye Boulder, Striker" the small pup bowed her small head before bounding off and back to her 'mom'.

"Umm f-for a y-young pup s-she has a-alot of m-manner`s" Striker said with a nervous chuckle, his eyes closed, but opened them once he heard the low growl of his brother and foot step`s as he walked off "come on Striker" was all Boulder said as he walked toward a lone tree stump far away from ear shot of there pack mates.

"What on earth were you doing in that meadow?" Boulder asked looking down, eyes closed, as soon as Striker sat down in-front of him.

"What?" Striker was confused, how did his brother know he was in a meadow?.

"Answer the question!, what were you doing in that meadow!?" Boulder repeated but with more anger and with a low growl as he opened his eyes and stared a cold death glare at his brother. Anger rising threw his body.

"I w-was...I was, hunting?" Striker said with another nervous smile as he lied, sort of.

Boulder snarled as he jumped and pinned Striker down, teeth bared and claws ready, "that`s a lie!" he said threw bared fangs as he placed his right paw on his brother`s neck and pushed just enough to choke him a bit.

Striker yelped as his brother pinned him to the ground and started to growl and snarl and then he started to gag once Boulder placed his big paw on his neck "p-please I ... I was h-h-hunting" Striker lied again as he struggled under his angry/raging brother`s weight.

Boulder snarled and growled, which sounded more like a monster growling then a wolf, "stop lying!. I know you were not hunting! you were with Apr-" Boulder stopped midway of saying April`s name his teeth vanished back into his mouth and so did his claws. His eyes stared off into space for a few minutes before looking at his brother with a much softer look on his face (more like a sorrow filled look), who he still had pinned to the ground, "with a rouge" Boulder said with a slight sigh as he backed off his brother and sat down, his head lowered and his cold ice blue eyes closed.

Striker lowered his ears and closed his eyes a bit as his brother yelled at him for lying but once Boulder 'slipped' up by nearly saying April`s full name Striker tilted his head in confusion _"why would he known April`s name?"_ Striker thought to himself. once his brother backed off, Striker slowly sat up still confused "h-how do you known April?" Striker asked with fear still in his shaky voice.

Boulder lifted his head and looked at his brother. Silence between the two of them till Boulder finally replied "get to sleep Striker, you and the rest of the pack have a busy day tomorrow". The dark gray scared up male-wolf rose from his sitting spot and slowly walked off and over to Mist, who was fast asleep, and curled himself around the small pup before resting his head on his for-paws and closing his cold ice blue eyes.

Striker was about to argue but shut his mouth in fear of being tackled again and maybe even killed. "Well I have a hole day tomorrow to ask him about April and how he knew her" Striker said to himself out loud as he to raised from his sitting spot and headed toward his normal sleeping spot, under a nice lush green bush, and laid down, after a few circles, and yawned showing off long razor teeth and lowered his head, resting them on his paws and slowly drifted into sweet slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well Hope You Enjoyed This! Sorry For It Being So Short I Promise To Make It Longer Next Time.<br>**

**Boulder: Well I Just Hope The Reader`s Aren't Confused.**

**Striker: Well I Can`t WAIT To See What Happen`s!.**

**Me & Boulder: ?...But Your In The Story You Should Know What Happen`s?.**

**Striker: Really?...Well I-I Umm *Blushes* I Didn`t Really Read The Script You Gave Me Haha *Nervous Chuckle Wall Still Blushing*.**

**Me: *Face-Palm* Umm Well Again Hope You Enjoyed And Well Umm Till The Next Chapter Me And Boulder Will Be Helping Striker With His 'Script', Help! (Striker Screaming And Boulder Growling Wall Running After Him), Umm Have To Go Bye!.**

**April: Don`t Forget To Commit/Review And Add To Your Favorite/Follow List! *Loud Crash And Yelp`s As Boulder And Striker Collide Into Prop`s* Haha *Nervous Chuckle* Bye.**


End file.
